


N'abbandonne pas

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Seulement un an avant, il était au bord d’un gouffre. Il avait essayé tellement de fois de se construire sa part de bonheur, et autant fois il avait échoué, il s’avait senti rejeté, refusé, et il avait perdu compte des fois quand il avait pensé de laisser tomber, de choisir pour lui-même un destin diffèrent de ce qu’il avait toujours désiré.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	N'abbandonne pas

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**N’abbandonne pas**

_“Kurushikutatte alright bokura wa do or die_

_Kibou wo nigirishime tatakau one more round.”_

_[Beat Line, Hey! Say! JUMP]_

Yuri se laissa aller à un soupir dans le vent.

Exactement un an avant, il n’aurait pas pensé de se pouvoir trouver là, il n’aurait eu idée de la personne qu’il aurait devenu, de la vie qu’il aurait vécue.

Il regarda autour, en jetant un œil vers la plage, en s’attardant sur les familles et les couples, et il se laissa aller volontiers à un sourire.

Seulement un an avant, il était au bord d’un gouffre. Il avait essayé tellement de fois de se construire sa part de bonheur, et autant fois il avait échoué, il s’avait senti rejeté, refusé, et il avait perdu compte des fois quand il avait pensé de laisser tomber, de choisir pour lui-même un destin diffèrent de ce qu’il avait toujours désiré.

Il soupira encore, et ensuite il offrit son visage au vent, en sentant soudainement son souffle se faire plus serein.

« Salut chéri ! » il entendit une voix familiale derrière lui, avant de se sentir étreindre pour Yuya.

Il se tourna et lui sourit, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en le embrassant les lèvres.

« Je t’attends depuis presque 15 minutes. Je commençais à croire que tu me voulais faire faux bond. »

Son copain inclina la tête pour s’excuser, et ensuit il lui sourit.

« Vraiment pensais-tu que je l’aurais fait faux bond à mon copain le jour de notre anniversaire ? »

Yuri prétendrait de penser ça, ensuite il secoua la tête et lui pris la main, en commençant à cheminer avec lui en bord de mer.

« Tu m’as fait souffrir tant que je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me faire sentir trop sûr. » il lui moqua, pas du tout sérieux.

Takaki soupira, en secouant la tête.

« Ne me rappelle pas de quand j’étais si stupide de ne comprendre pas que je t’aime. »

Yuri ne répondit pas à son affirmation, mais il sourit.

C’avait été dur. Il n’avait jamais été facile se faire accepter par Yuya comme quelqu’un d’aimer, mais il avait risqué tout, et en fin il avait gagné, il avait lutté encore et encore pour trouver cette bonheur.

Il y avait cru, et maintenant il avait tout.

Il soupira, pour la énième fois, serein.

Après de tout ce qu’il avait mis en jeu pour avoir le droit de serrer cette main, il n’aurait jamais laissée aller.


End file.
